


broken bones

by softpinnock



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Broken Bones, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpinnock/pseuds/softpinnock
Summary: toni breaks her leg after falling in cheerleading practice. pure choni fluff.





	broken bones

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first work on here, so sorry if it's bad, and long story short i'm an actual sucker for choni fluff, so i thought why not write some myself. also, i know barely anything about cheerleading so i'm sorry if i get anything wrong. hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think :)

it was just a usual vixens practice, in preparation for the next football game that was coming up in a matter of weeks. today, they were trying to perfect their lifts, as the catches haven't been the best lately according to cheryl. 

toni, being the main fly girl on the squad, was determined to get these lifts right and up to her girlfriend's high standards. so when cheryl needed to take a break for around 10 minutes to speak to the principle about the upcoming performance, toni insisted that they continued to practice the lift, despite cheryl's orders to not do so. it was veronica, betty and another girl holding and catching toni. as they were running through the routine, everything had gone well with it until the last lift, where they throw toni up in the air, she does a trick and then they catch her. or at least, they were supposed to catch her. betty and veronica were in position, but the other girl, who's name they had learnt was cassie, was delayed in getting into the correct position to be able to catch toni, causing the pink haired girl to plummet to the ground, landing with a thud, her leg bent in an awkward position, and the sound of a crack echoing the gym. toni, who normally handles pain well, was trying to not scream out in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"shit! someone get cheryl! and the nurse! quick!" veronica screeched at a group of the vixens, breaking them out of the initial shock that had hit everyone in the room. whilst veronica shooed them out, and dealt with the rest of the squad, leading them out of the room also, betty rushed her way over to the now sobbing girl's side. 

"toni, it's betty, can you hear me?" she asked gently, looking over the girl for any injuries. her leg was definitely broken, and betty wasn't completely sure about anything else. after receiving a slight, shaky nod in response, the blonde sighed in somewhat relief. 

"c-cher...i n-need her" betty could feel her heart almost break, before saying:

"she's coming, i promise, just hang in there okay?"

no other words were spoken for a good few minutes between the pair, toni shaking and crying, whilst betty rubbed her back supportingly, hoping help would come soon otherwise she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

:

"oh my god tt!" cheryl shouted as she ran into the room shortly after with the school nurse following behind her. cheryl soon found herself beside her girlfriend, holding her in her arms, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, occasionally kissing her tears away as the nurse called for an ambulance. betty took this as her time to leave, so after telling cheryl to update her she slipped out of the gymnasium. 

"antoinette, this is nurse kate okay? an ambulance is on it's way, can you move your leg at all sweetheart?" the nurse spoke softly, and after receiving a shake of a head for an answer, frowned slightly before nodding, handing cheryl a cup of water for her girlfriend.

"toni, can you try and drink a little bit of this for me please baby?" cheryl asked the smaller girl, holding the plastic cup up to her lips. toni took a few sips and then shook her head, implying that she'd had enough.

:

luckily for them, the ambulance was pretty quick to arrive, and before they knew it toni was being carefully placed onto a stretcher, a makeshift splint supporting her leg. cheryl was there, right by her side, the whole time.

"babe this hurts so much, help me" toni whimpered, barely audible so only cheryl could hear. upon hearing this, the redhead took her girlfriend's hand in her own, rubbing it lovingly, feeling a lot of sympathy for the girl.

"i'm not surprised that it hurts, they think you've broken your leg bub. but lets not worry about that okay? we're almost at the hospital" cheryl whispered, again so only toni could hear her, pecking the girl's lips softly afterwards.

after a couple of hours, toni had been fully examined, and she had indeed broken her leg in two places, leaving her with a full leg cast for up to 6 weeks. she had chosen purple, of course, for the colour of the cast, and had been put on some pretty strong medication, thankfully relieving her for a short while of the excruciating pain she had been in for hours on end. once cheryl had filled out some paperwork, been prescribed some more medication for toni, and given a wheelchair, they'd finally been allowed to go home. toni had insisted on wheeling herself out but cheryl was having none of it.

"cher honestly i can do it, i'm fine"

"sorry to break it to you tt, but you can't say that you're fine after everything that's happened today and expect me to believe you. so i'm going to look after you for the next however many weeks, and then hopefully forever after that"

"i love you so much baby, honestly i don't say it enough, but thank you.for everything cheryl."

"i love you more than you'll ever know, mon amour, and i should be the one thanking you. for everything. i mean that."


End file.
